La vie au bout du sabre
by Little Bones
Summary: WDZ: Un Renard blessé est toujours signe d'ennuis, même le Sergent Garcia pourrait suffisamment s'en approcher pour l'attraper... (VF de "Life on the Edge of the Blade" pour mes lectrices et lecteurs francophones ;op )


_Note de l'auteur :_ _Cette histoire se déroule à peu près deux mois avant "La dernière chevauchée de Zorro." Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

La vie au bout du sabre

C'était une nuit noire, la lumière de la lune peinait à traverser l'épais nuage qui recouvrait le ciel. Les galops effrénés de cavaliers résonnaient dans le silence oppressant. Le rythme était soutenu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Los Angeles. Le cavalier en tête était penché sur sa monture, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le souffle de l'animal se mêlait à celui de l'homme luttant pour sa liberté et sa vie.

Il était tombé dans un traquenard, il le savait avant d'agir mais, néanmoins, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire… Pas lorsque la vie de son père était aussi dans la balance. Il était en déplacement à Monterey lorsqu'il avait été prévenu et son retour était prévu normalement deux jours plus tard. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie… Ricardo Del Amo n'était pas là pour se jouer de lui… Bernardo s'était déplacé lui-même pour lui faire part de la situation.

Sitôt que Diego avait quitté Los Angeles, un nouveau magistrado était arrivé pour remplacer celui qui avait mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de traces. Ce nouveau magistrado avait donné ordre de faire disparaître tous les étals de la place. Diego en eut une sensation de déjà vécu lorsque Bernardo lui « narra » cette partie. Don Alejandro, d'autres dons et les péons s'étaient révoltés, indignés contre cette idée. Conséquence directe, il y avait eu des heurts avec les soldats et certains dons s'étaient faits arrêter. Sans jugement, leurs exécutions étaient d'ores et déjà prévues deux jours plus tard.

Diego avait alors quitté Monterey à la hâte sans donner d'explications. Le temps était compté. Il avait rejoint le port et remercia le ciel d'y trouver un bateau en partance pour San Pedro. De là, il avait chevauché sans relâche jusqu'à sa cache où il avait changé de tenue et avait récupéré Tornado avant de se rendre à Los Angeles. Une fois sur place, il était passé sous les quartiers du capitaine et avait entendu la voix tonitruante du responsable discutant avec Garcia.

— Bien sur que non nous n'allons pas les exécuter, mais Zorro oui ! Il viendra pour les sauver et là…

— Et là, vous ferez exploser le baril de poudre que nous venons de placer à côté de la cellule selon votre demande… Mais n'est ce pas aussi risqué pour les prisonniers ? demanda le sergent naïvement.

La réaction du Sergent fit sourire le Renard.

— Quelle importance ! … N'oubliez pas que si vous échouez, ce sera le peloton d'exécution pour vous.

À ces mots le sourire du Renard disparu.

— Et si Zorro ne venait pas ?

— Alors je pourrais tranquillement arrêter le jeune De la Vega dès son retour de Monterey.

— Don Diego ? s'exclama le sergent. Mais pourquoi donc ?

— Cela me regarde, Sergent ! Maintenant retournez à votre poste.

— Le docteur Avila est-il venu soigner Don Alejandro ? s'inquiéta Garcia sur le pas de la porte.

— Ce n'est pas votre affaire ! vociféra l'homme. Rompez ! ordonna-t-il par la suite.

Le dilemme pour Diego fut terrible. Il savait que les dons ne risquaient rien ; mais d'un, son père avait besoin de soins et il ne savait pas à quel degré, de deux si Zorro échappait de nouveau au sergent ce dernier serait exécuté et de trois si Zorro ne se montrait pas, il se ferait arrêter à son retour de Monterey… sans autre raison que pour le bon plaisir de cet homme.

Il fallait à tout prix que cet homme soit arrêté. Tout en tentant de semer les soldats à sa poursuite, Diego se demanda si Don Esteban avait reçu son message le concernant.

Le jour de son départ pour Monterey, Diego avait rencontré le messager qui lui avait remis deux plis. L'un était un message du vice-roi qui l'informait de la présence d'un homme dangereux et recherché pour imposture… Un dénommé Rodrigo Briones. Il avait été vu dans les environs de Monterey aux dernières nouvelles. Le second pli était un dessin représentant cet homme. Surpris par ces messages, Diego s'était brièvement demandé si le vice-roi avait quelques doutes quant à son identité secrète. Se rappelant le but de sa course, il avait alors rejoint Monterey, seul cette fois ci, croisant la route d'une diligence sans se douter que l'occupant serait une menace pour le pueblo.

Quand Bernardo lui avait narré la mésaventure de son père, Diego avait cherché à connaître la physionomie de ce nouveau magistrado. Et pour simplifier les explications de Bernardo, il avait sorti l'avis de recherche qu'il avait reçu. Il s'était alors avéré qu'il s'agissait de cet homme. Mais pourquoi en avait-il après lui ? Puis le nom de famille lui revint en mémoire. Briones. Le commandant de Monterey qui avait sévi sous les ordres du faux gouverneur Rico… Mais d'où cet homme le connaissait-il et comment avait-il fait un lien ? Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se pencher sur ces questions. Il avait attrapé une feuille de papier, prit une plume et écrit une missive au vice-roi, l'informant de la présence et des méfaits de cet homme à Los Angeles. Il le remercia de la confiance qu'il lui portait, puis il avait demandé à Bernardo d'aller lui porter ce message avant de partir à la hâte de son côté.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Zorro remarqua bien trop tard qu'il arrivait près de sa cache. Il fit bifurquer Tornado au dernier moment. Les soldats n'avaient rien lâché. Il faut dire que la raison du sergent était justifiée. La douleur dans son côté s'intensifia. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ses poursuivants au plus vite.

Il songea alors au canyon du diable et sourit malgré tout. Peut-être était-ce le bon moyen. Il dirigea alors Tornado dans cette direction, le faisant accélérer. Il avait légèrement distancé les soldats mais rien n'était joué. Arrivé à l'entrée du canyon, Tornado se cabra tandis que le vent siffla entre les rochers. Zorro s'engouffra dans le canyon sans hésiter et galopa jusqu'à une cache. Là, il descendit de sa monture et lui ordonna d'aller se cacher. Ce que Tornado fit sans rechigner. Son maître avait un plan en tête sinon il n'aurait pas donné un ordre si saugrenu dans un moment pareil. Puis le silence se fit, Zorro se mit à l'affût des moindres petits bruits…

A l'entrée du canyon les soldats s'arrêtèrent et plusieurs d'entre eux se signèrent. Le sergent observa le passage en déglutissant. Les chevaux ressentirent la nervosité de leurs cavaliers et se cabrèrent en hennissant de peur.

— Sergent ? fit la faible voix de Reyes.

Garcia tressaillit et se tourna vers son ami. Il remarqua alors que les lanciers avaient tous reculé et s'apprêtaient à partir en sens inverse. Prenant une longue inspiration, il pénétra dans le canyon, seul… Reyes se signa avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre les lanciers.

Le cheval du sergent était au pas, un léger vent soufflait, criant au milieu de la roche. Les étoiles étaient sorties et éclairaient faiblement le paysage, lui donnant un aspect des plus fantasmagoriques. Des cailloux glissèrent le long d'une paroi, le sergent en eut la chair de poule. Il sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il avait l'impression que ce dernier allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent le long de son visage, il déglutit et regarda vers l'entrée du canyon… Il n'y avait plus personne. Même Reyes n'était pas resté. Il soupira brièvement et voulut faire demi-tour... Cependant, un gémissement étouffé lui rappela que le Renard était blessé. D'ailleurs, au son, il ne devait pas être bien loin. Se ressaisissant, il continua à avancer tandis qu'une légère brume se levait, intensifiant la vision cauchemardesque du lieu.

Zorro maudit sa malchance. Il avait attendu la nuit noire avant d'approcher les cellules dont les clés étaient suspendues bien en évidence, invitation à une mort certaine. Ce que le responsable ignorait fut que Zorro avait fait un double après l'affaire du señor Torres. Double qu'il gardait fréquemment sur lui depuis que la señora Toledano l'avait fait enfermer.

Discrètement, il avait ouvert les portes des cellules où tous les prisonniers s'étaient levés à son approche. Tous sauf Don Alejandro. Le vieil hidalgo était assis par terre et le fixait en souriant.

— Amigos, une fois dehors conduisez le señor De la Vega chez le docteur Avila.

— Comptez sur nous, rétorqua Don Nacho.

— Dépêchez-vous, ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers les quartiers du commandante où il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit.

Une fois le dernier prisonnier hors de danger, Zorro prit soin de refermer la porte des cellules. Une porte menant aux chambres des lanciers s'ouvrit alors.

— Zorro ! s'exclama le caporal Reyes.

Le sergent Garcia, endormit, sursauta. Son fusil lui échappa des mains et le coup de feu partit au hasard. La balle effleura le Renard avant de se ficher dans la poutre à côté du tonneau de poudre. Surpris par la douleur, Zorro chercha le responsable de ce coup de feu chanceux. Ce dernier était à quatre pattes et tentait de ramasser son arme sans se douter qu'il venait de blesser le hors-la-loi. L'homme masqué s'éloigna du tonneau de poudre en sortant son arme hors de son fourreau. Déjà les lanciers le cernaient. Les dons étaient aux portes du cuartel, tiraillés. Ils avaient vu le Renard tressaillir lors du tir… Don Alejandro le premier. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer brièvement. Le voir réagir avec tant de vivacité lui avait ôté un poids. Il allait s'en tirer.

Le nouveau magistrado sortit du bureau du commandante, fusil en main. Il remarqua le sergent à terre, se démenant pour ramasser son arme à feu et observa la bataille un court instant. Sans hésiter malgré la présence des lanciers eux aussi à proximité, il tira sur le tonneau de poudre. L'explosion propulsa Zorro contre les barreaux des cellules et les soldats tombèrent à terre sous les yeux horrifiés des dons et des autres lanciers. Don Alejandro dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir plus que nécessaire.

— Señor Magistrado ! s'exclama Garcia en voyant ses camarades, ses amis, à terre.

D'un sourire moqueur, il sortit son sabre et s'approcha du Renard. À moitié sonné, la tête lourde, et une douleur généralisée, Zorro ressentit une forte animosité. Il se redressa, les oreilles bourdonnantes, la vision floue et regarda autour de lui. Un homme approchait. Il para l'assaut de ce dernier au dernier moment. Bien que sonné, Zorro parvint à mettre en déroute son adversaire et à prendre la fuite aidé par l'intervention de Tornado. Profitant de la fuite du hors-la-loi, Don Nacho conduisit Don Alejandro chez Avila et les autres don se dispersèrent dans le pueblo. Le magistrado hurla de rage suite à la fuite de Zorro et retourna dans le bureau tandis que les lanciers, menés par le sergent Garcia, ne tardèrent pas à se lancer à sa poursuite…

Et maintenant… Maintenant il lui restait à apeurer le sergent et espérer que le vice-roi ait fait le nécessaire quant au réel criminel… Car envoyer Garcia vers une mort certaine ne lui plaisait guère et là, il n'était pas en mesure de l'aider correctement… D'autant plus qu'il voulait lui aussi rester en vie.

Il s'était caché dans le canyon du diable de manière volontaire, profitant de la crainte des soldats quant à ce lieu maléfique.

D'après les Tongvas, peuple indien vivant dans la région de Los Angeles, il était dit que Tukupar itar, le coyote céleste, était apparu à plusieurs reprises devant Shimoar, un grand guerrier Tongva. Tukupar itar était réputé pour ses tromperies, sa perfidie, en dépit de l'aide qu'il apportait aux humains. Aussi Shimoar qui connaissait la réputation de la déité, se méfia-t-il et ignora ses conseils, allant jusqu'à se moquer ouvertement de lui. Pour le punir de son manque de dévotion, Tukupar condamna Shimoar à errer sur terre après sa mort. Son âme ne trouverait jamais le repos et subirait les tourments des esprits maléfiques jusqu'à la fin des temps. Priant Tomalok, déesse du royaume des enfers Shishongna, celle-ci apparu à son esprit mourant. Prise de pitié pour cet humain, elle signa un pacte avec lui. Lorsque Shimoar parviendrait à mener un certain nombre d'âmes à Shishongna alors la sienne trouverait la rédemption et la paix. Depuis lors, le fantôme de Shimoar errait dans le canyon du diable, passage vers le royaume de Tomalok, à la recherche de proies potentielles, et nombreux étaient les Tongvas à éviter cet endroit.

Lorsque Diego avait eu connaissance de cette légende, il avait prévu d'en tirer parti un jour ou l'autre. Il s'était fait un malin plaisir à narrer cette histoire au bon sergent. Naïf, ce dernier l'avait tant et si bien cru que désormais il évitait de patrouiller dans ce secteur. Il avait lui-même raconté l'histoire, ajoutant que le canyon était maudit et que seul les plus braves osaient y pénétrer, mais que peu d'entre eux en étaient ressortis… vivants.

Zorro porta la main à son côté et à son bras droit. L'éraflure faite par la balle ne semblait plus saigner, mais la plaie provoquée par un éclat de bois lors de l'explosion semblait assez sérieuse. Il remarqua soudain l'absence de bruit et n'entendit plus que le tambourinement de son cœur. Le sergent avait stoppé son cheval. De nouveau attentif à son environnement, Zorro parvint à le localiser. Il était à pied et faisait ainsi moins de bruit.

Brusquement pris de vertige, Zorro perdit pied et se retrouva au sol. Il se secoua la tête et porta sa main devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il sentit une lame se poser sous son menton. Sa vision était de nouveau floue, mais au vu de la largeur du personnage devant lui, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

— Sergent Garcia, salua-t-il la voix chargée.

— Zorro, rétorqua le sous-officier qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire de sa bonne fortune ou pleurer pour le futur sort du hors-la-loi.

Le Renard repoussa l'arme de Garcia du bout des doigts en souriant.

— Allons, Sergent, un peu de sérieux.

Mais Garcia replaça son arme au même endroit.

— Señor Zorro, ne m'obligez pas.

—Croyez-vous réellement que je me laisserai faire ?

— Eh bien… Je… S'il vous plaît, tenta-t-il.

— Puisque vous me le demandez si gentiment, je ne saurai refuser… En garde, Sergent, s'exclama le Renard repoussant de nouveau le sabre et sortant son arme à son tour.

Cette dernière lui sembla lourde et ses gestes étaient plus lents qu'à l'accoutumée. La douleur dans son côté et son bras se fit si vive qu'il en lâcha son arme et tomba à genou, à bout de souffle, surprenant quelques peu le sergent. Ce dernier rangea son sabre au fourreau et se pencha vers le hors-la-loi pour l'aider à se relever.

— Vous avez tort, Sergent, vous ne devriez pas m'aider.

— Ce ne serait pas honnête d'abuser de ma position de force, expliqua le sergent avec tant de compassion que le Renard sourit malgré sa douleur.

— Et maintenant ? Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

—C'est que… commença-t-il.

Il y eut soudain un cri aigu qui résonna dans le canyon, une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, se répercutant contre la roche.

— Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda le sergent livide regardant autour de lui.

— Peut-être est-ce le fantôme de Shimoar qui vient nous chercher, dit le Renard avec sérieux. Il avait reconnu Tornado et se félicita de lui avoir appris ce tour.

— Le fan… le fantôme de Shi… Shimoar, balbutia Garcia en frissonnant.

Zorro se pencha pour ramasser un petit caillou, faisant comme s'il était de nouveau pris de vertige et profitant que le sergent lui tournait le dos.

— Aidez-moi à sortir d'ici, implora le sergent qui n'arrivait plus à s'orienter tant la peur le tenaillait.

— Et une fois hors du canyon, me laisserez-vous partir ? questionna le Renard dodelinant.

— Voyons, Señor, si je vous laisse partir, je…

Le cri se répéta, plus fort, plus intense, se répercutant avec plus de violence contre la paroi, et Zorro tomba à terre.

— Zorro !

— Fuyez, Sergent, je vais attendre Shimoar, dit le Renard résigné à attendre le spectre du guerrier tongva.

— … Non, dit-il volontaire en soulevant le hors-la-loi comme une plume.

Seulement, la brume était devenue si épaisse qu'à la place d'aller vers la sortie du canyon, il s'y engagea davantage. Au bout d'un moment, des pas résonnèrent autour d'eux. Zorro était devenu lourd et il le déposa sur le sol. Un vent caressa le visage du sergent et il sortit son arme.

— Qui est là ? questionna-t-il avec bravoure.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Zorro, allongé sur le sol, ouvrit un œil brièvement pour observer la réaction du sergent. Il cacha un rapide sourire lorsque le lancier se tourna vers lui. Paniqué, le sergent parvint à siffler à la troisième tentative espérant que son cheval réponde à son appel. Il tourna de nouveau le dos à Zorro. Ce dernier, taquin, attrapa un autre petit caillou, se réservant le plus gros pour un peu plus tard. Il le jeta dans le dos du sergent avant de se refaire passer pour inconscient. L'effet escompté fut largement surpassé. Le sous-officier laissa échapper un cri de surprise et virevolta, arme pointant dans le vide… Il n'y avait personne, excepté le hors-la-loi qui gisait sans connaissance sur le sol. Un autre choc dans le dos le fit hurler et Zorro se fit violencepour ne pas en rire. Il se retourna de nouveau pour se retrouver face-à-face avec son cheval. Il en eut un rire nerveux après avoir crié de surprise, ne s'attendant pas ce qu'il ait entendu le sifflement, il lui avait paru si faible à ses oreilles.

Zorro profita de ces retrouvailles pour lancer le premier caillou qu'il avait ramassé. Le choc contre la roche se répercuta, s'amplifiant. Comme pour lui répondre Tornado répéta son cri. Le sergent sentit les poils de sa barbe se dresser et sans demander son reste, grimpa sur le dos de l'équidé, oubliant totalement le hors-la-loi. Pour couronner le tout, le Renard ramassa de nouveau un petit caillou qu'il lança sur la croupe du cheval du sergent. La monture se dressa, hennissant de surprise, manquant de désarçonner son cavalier avant de filer comme le vent. Suffisamment loin, mais encore à vue, Zorro se mit à rire gravement, exagérant de manière diabolique, se moquant de la peur du sergent, et le rire se répercuta parmi la roche. Le sergent se sentit pousser des ailes et se retrouva hors du canyon en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire ouf. Il ne se retourna même pas, il ne voulait pas savoir qui ou quoi s'était manifesté.

Le Renard s'arrêta de rire, s'attrapant son côté blessé et grimaçant de nouveau. Il l'avait échappé belle. Il appela Tornado qui arriva bien rapidement en hennissant normalement.

— Gracias, Tornado, lui dit-il en le flattant. Tu as fait un très bon travail, mon ami. Rentrons maintenant, rajouta-t-il avant de prendre place sur son dos.

C'est ainsi que Zorro retourna à sa cache. Bernardo n'était pas là, il lui avait demandé d'attendre un jour avant de revenir. Il devait aller à sa rencontre le lendemain. Le problème était sa blessure qu'il ne pouvait laisser ainsi. Il se soigna tant bien que mal et resta dans la grotte pour se reposer. Après tout, même si Don Diego avait eu vent de la situation de son père, il n'était pas homme à se fatiguer et à faire la route d'une traite. Bien qu'il entendît du bruit dans l'hacienda, Diego demeura sur place, réfléchissant à l'explication qu'il pourrait apporter concernant ses blessures. Soudain, il entendit du bruit et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son père près de lui.

— Diego, je suis ravi de te revoir, dit-il en se baissant pour mieux le serrer dans ses bras.

Il le relâcha aussitôt qu'il l'entendit gémir de douleur et pris du recul avec inquiétude pour mieux pouvoir l'observer.

— Diego ? questionna-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, à même le sol.

— Ce n'est vraiment rien, Père.

— Vraiment rien ? J'étais là, Diego ! Je t'ai vu tressaillir lorsque le fusil du sergent Garcia est tombé à terre et que le coup de feu est parti… Je t'ai vu être projeté contre les barreaux des cellules.

— C'est le sergent qui a tiré ? s'étonna Diego en grimaçant.

— On ne peut pas vraiment dire que cela soit volontaire… Laisse-moi regarder.

— La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer… Cela ne saigne plus, expliqua Diego d'une voix fatiguée.

— Tu ne veux pas aller te reposer dans ta chambre ?

— Non. Personne n'a vu Diego revenir de Monterey, ce ne serait pas prudent… Par contre, il vous faudra paraître surpris, demain, en me voyant arriver blessé.

— …

— Et vous-même, comment allez-vous ? demanda Diego pour changer de sujet.

— Le docteur Avila m'a ordonné de me reposer et de marcher avec une canne.

— Vous devriez suivre ses conseils… dit Diego somnolant.

Son père le remarqua et cacha son sentiment d'anxiété.

— Dors bien, Fils.

— Bonne nuit, Père, murmura Diego à moitié endormi.

Don Alejandro ne savait pas ce que son fils avait en tête pour le lendemain, mais il n'en avait pas un bon pressentiment. Ce fut le cœur serré par l'angoisse qu'il retourna dans sa chambre.

Lorsque le petit matin arriva, il s'était habillé « normalement » et s'était dirigé vers el Camino Real, à pied. Sa monture qui avait fait le voyage depuis San Pedro d'une traite, la veille, était encore fatigué et il avait eu pitié d'elle, la laissant se reposer auprès de Tornado.

La marche jusqu'à la grande route avait été éprouvante, la douleur dans son côté grandissante avec le temps et l'effort. Il avait trébuché plus d'une fois, se retrouvant dans un état vestimentaire pitoyable. Recouvert de poussière lui-même, son alibi s'étoffait involontairement. Gagné par la fatigue, il s'adossa à la roche à ses côtés où il se reposa.

Bien plus tard, il entendit un cavalier approcher.

— Don Diego ? questionna une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

Le jeune don cligna des yeux plus d'une fois… Ce n'était certes pas la personne escomptée.

— Sergent ? interrogea-t-il dubitatif en se levant.

— Si, rétorqua ce dernier en mettant pied à terre. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien ! Que faites-vous par ici ?

— Je rentrais de Monterey où Bernardo m'a informé des problèmes que mon père rencontrait… Nous avons été séparés en route à cause de bandits… L'auriez-vous vu ?

— Non… Vous êtes la première personne que je croise depuis le canyon du diable.

— Le canyon du diable ? Que faisiez-vous par là-bas ? grimaça Diego de nouveau déséquilibré.

— Holà ! le rattrapa le sergent. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je penserais que vous êtes Zorro ! s'exclama Garcia surprenant quelque peu le jeune don qui se tendit à cette énonciation.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il avec peine.

— Je crains que le moment soit mal choisi pour parler… Vous avez visiblement rencontré quelques difficultés et avez besoin de soins… Grimpez, je vous conduis auprès du docteur Avila.

— Gracias Sergent.

Le sous-officier aida le jeune don à monter à cheval, avant de s'installer à son tour. Puis il regarda autour de lui pour s'orienter et partit vers Los Angeles.

Au loin, Bernardo avait assisté à la scène et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Diego avait-il changé son plan ? Il dépêcha sa monture et se remit en route. Il rejoignit le pueblo au moment où le sergent s'arrêtait devant la résidence du docteur Avila. Bernardo fronça les sourcils et descendit rapidement de cheval. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le magistrado derrière les barreaux… Il observa rapidement les gardes et reprit sa marche pour arriver à la porte du bureau du docteur lorsque le sergent en sortit. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa puisque cela ne servirait à rien. Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'aller à l'intérieur avant de retourner au cuartel… Bernardo le regarda avec étonnement et entra.

Le docteur venait de finir de bander la deuxième plaie de Diego et le regardait intensément. Avila savait très bien qu'il y avait eu du grabuge la nuit dernière lors de la venue de Zorro. Pourtant, il savait aussi que le jeune De la Vega était à Monterey lorsque son père avait été arrêté… Néanmoins il avait un étrange pressentiment en observant ses blessures, et ce n'était pas la première fois… D'abord, il y avait cette blessure faite à l'épée, il y a de cela cinq mois. Il avait rattrapé les soins du Padre qui venait juste de lui raconter sa rencontre avec le Renard… blessé. La blessure due au coup de feu récent était dans la prolongation de celle-ci. Puis, trois mois auparavant, le jeune De la Vega avait été victime d'un guet apens et s'en était sorti de justesse. La cicatrice de la principale blessure était encore bien rouge. Il se souvenait encore du moment de sa découverte comme si c'était hier.

La bonté de Diego avait été telle qu'il se souciait alors plus de la vie de son serviteur que de la sienne. Curieusement, et il n'y avait pas très longtemps de ça, il avait remarqué la même cicatrice sur le corps de Zorro qu'il soignait alors. Le Renard était intervenu dans une altercation entre le sergent et un étranger… En fait, le sergent s'était interposé dans une querelle entre un étranger et un ranchero il avait menacé de les mettre derrière les barreaux pour calmer leurs ardeurs. Zorro était arrivé au pueblo avec des bandidos pieds et poings liés. L'étranger avait alors voulu profiter de la situation pour tirer sur le sergent. Seulement le Renard avait deviné ses intentions et s'était interposé sans y réfléchir à deux fois. L'homme était trop loin de son épée pour l'arrêter avec, et ses autres armes de prédilections, son pistolet et son fouet, pendaient dans sa cachette.

Il avait donc réussi à plaquer le sergent à terre en utilisant l'effet de surprise. Ce ne fut pas le tir de l'agresseur qui le blessa mais le sergent qui en se relevant trop brutalement lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière sur une pile de caisse en bois qui se brisèrent dans le feu de l'action. Le premier réflexe du sergent avait été vouloir arrêter Zorro. Mais il s'était ravisé grâce au caporal Reyes qui lui avait alors expliqué la situation. Ni une, ni deux, l'étranger s'était retrouvé cerné par les lanciers et mené derrière les barreaux tandis que le sergent avait forcé le hors-la-loi à aller voir le médecin… La condition fut qu'il demeurerait libre après sa visite chez Avila. Du moins jusqu'à sa prochaine venue au pueblo. Pendant l'auscultation, qui avait révélé plusieurs hématomes à venir mais rien de réellement inquiétant, Avila avait réussi à cacher son choc en apercevant la cicatrice.

Il soupira en regardant le jeune homme alité devant lui. Diego s'était endormi après avoir donné une trop brève explication. Peut-être en apprendrait-il plus par la suite. Il aperçut Bernardo sur le pas de la porte et lui fit signe d'avancer. Devant son visage, il sut que le serviteur n'était au courant de rien et soupira.

…

Bien plus tard, Don Alejandro arriva à son tour. Le sergent avait été le prévenir à la demande du vice-roi qui avait lui aussi fait le déplacement durant la nuit. Sitôt qu'il avait lu la missive de Diego, il avait su pourquoi le jeune De la Vega n'était pas là en personne. Il donna ses ordres sur le champ, sa garde personnelle s'apprêta à partir. Il expliqua brièvement son déplacement à sa fille. Il devait voir Don Alejandro de toute urgence. Au port, il fit apprêter un navire royal. Le galion fut prêt rapidement_._ A l'horizon, il devina un autre navire qui devait avoir quatre à cinq heures d'avance… Une fois que son navire eut largué les amarres à San Pedro, ils avaient continué à vive allure, sans s'inquiéter d'un voyage nocturne. Le vice-roi avait refusé d'utiliser le carrosse royal pour ne pas freiner l'allure et avait chevauché au milieu de ses hommes. Ils étaient arrivés peu après le passage de Zorro et lorsque le nouveau magistrado avait vu les lanciers arriver, il leur avait ordonné de repartir à la poursuite du hors-la-loi. Seulement, un autre ordre avait suivi aussitôt. Celui de l'arrêter. Démasqué, il avait voulu fuir, mais il avait été vite bloqué par les citoyens réveillés et les dons qu'il avait emprisonné, excepté Don Alejandro qui avait été mené chez le docteur Avila avant d'être reconduit chez lui. Sa blessure n'était pas trop sérieuse, mais il avait besoin de se reposer.

Lorsque les lanciers étaient revenus de leur poursuite, Don Esteban avait été surpris de ne pas voir le sergent et les explications du caporal n'étaient pas très claires. Il avait alors décidé d'attendre le petit jour avant de faire quoi que ce soit le concernant.

Aussi, ce matin là, lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver au cuartel, il avait été rassuré de le voir vivant ; même si on voyait bien qu'il avait l'air songeur … C'était si inhabituel… Lorsque Don Esteban avait appris pour le jeune De la Vega, il s'était empressé de demander au sergent d'aller prévenir Don Alejandro et l'avait assuré que le señor Rodrigo Briones n'était pas habilité à donner des ordres ; et qu'en outre ce dernier était aux arrêts pour abus de personne et crime contre la couronne. Le soulagement pour Garcia avait été tel qu'il en avait oublié ses soucis concernant le Renard.

…

Diego se réveilla en début d'après-midi et son cœur accéléra en voyant quatre lanciers autour de lui… Leurs présences lui firent craindre le pire.

— Buenos días señores, les salua-t-il.

Les soldats se tournèrent vers lui, il n'en reconnut aucun. L'un d'eux fit un signe de tête à un autre qui s'empressa alors de sortir. Bien vite suivit par deux autres. Le dernier resta à l'observer, silencieux.

Quand la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrit sur le vice-roi, son père, le sergent et le docteur Avila, un poids disparu de ses épaules et il sut qu'il était hors de danger. Diego avait expliqué avoir quitté Monterey après avoir demandé à Bernardo de transmettre un message au vice-roi. Une fois hors de San Pedro, il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur des brigands qui l'avaient mené vers leur campement. La nuit venue, il avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens et avait commencé à leur fausser compagnie lorsqu'un des bandits s'était aperçu de sa fuite. Ils avaient commencé à tirer à l'aveugle et d'autres hommes étaient arrivés. Un clan ennemi… Le combat avait été bref et il s'était retrouvé laissé pour mort… Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il avait repris la route, malgré ses blessures, cherchant un refuge pour passer le reste de la nuit. Son explication, tout à fait plausible, fut confirmé non moins que par le vice-roi lui-même. Il avait certifié avoir entendu des coups de feu avant d'arriver à Los Angeles, et ils ne venaient pas du pueblo ; de plus, ses hommes partis en éclaireur avaient croisé la route de brigands. Diego l'observa brièvement, se demandant si Don Esteban ne le couvrait pas. Toutefois, toutes questions auraient pu paraître suspicieuses, aussi ne demanda-t-il pas plus d'explications.

Il désira juste savoir ce qu'il était advenu du fauteur de troubles. Confus, le sergent avoua que le señor Briones s'était enfui en fin de matinée, proférant des menaces contre les De la Vega. Conséquence direct, le vice-roi avait ordonné que le jeune don soit placé sous étroite surveillance. À ce moment, Don Esteban entraperçut le soulagement dans le regard de Diego à cette annonce tandis que le sergent continuait ses explications. Les lanciers avaient suivi la piste du fugitif jusqu'au Canyon du Diable. Là, alors qu'ils étaient à l'entrée, ils avaient entendu un cri de terreur et un rire machiavélique avait résonné. Shimoar avait pris son dû. Les lanciers s'étaient signés et avaient rebroussé chemin avec effroi. L'explication n'avait pas contenté le vice-roi qui avait maintenu la surveillance du jeune don. À cet éclaircissement, Diego fronça les sourcils, dubitatif sur la vérité. Le fantôme de Shimoar existait-il réellement ?

Le docteur Avila remarqua la fatigue du jeune homme et demanda à ce qu'il soit laissé seul. Chacun obéit. Seulement, sur le pas de la porte, le vice-roi s'arrêta et échangea un regard avec le docteur qui hocha la tête affirmativement. Don Alejandro aperçut l'échange et fut intrigué lorsque le docteur ferma la porte de la pièce, laissant Diego en tête à tête avec Don Esteban.

Le jeune don n'en fut pas trop surpris et observa le vice-roi qui lui tournait le dos.

— Don Esteban ? interrogea-t-il le voyant hésiter.

— Diego, dit-il en se retournant avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté du lit.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Diego.

— Pas vraiment… J'ai ouï dire que Zorro aurait été malmené la nuit passée.

— Oh… Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'enquit le jeune don faisant sourire le vice-roi.

— D'après le rapport du Sergent, Zorro est venu pour délivrer les prisonniers et pendant la bataille, il aurait été blessé par une explosion. Le sergent Garcia aurait perdu sa trace aux abords du Canyon du Diable.

— Vous en avez l'air plutôt soucieux.

— Je n'ai rien à reprocher à Zorro, d'un point de vue personnel. J'ai vite compris son rôle de protecteur, surtout après ce que le capitán Toledano a pu m'en dire.

— Vous avez parlé au capitán. Comment va-t-il ?

— Bien… Diego… Si un jour tu croises le Renard, salue le bien de ma part, dit le vice-roi narquois.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, rétorqua Diego. Cependant, vous auriez plus de chance de le joindre en faisant passer le message par le sergent Garcia, souligna-t-il ensuite.

— Sans doute, sourit le vice-roi avant de se lever.

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il s'arrêta un bref instant et salua Diego, lui donnant un dernier conseil. Puis il alla trouver Don Alejandro. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il était là, et il était inutile d'impliquer Diego, ou Zorro, pour le moment.

Un peu plus tard, en fin d'après-midi et alors qu'il avait été rapatrié chez lui, Diego reçut l'agréable visite de Salena. Ils passèrent un petit moment dans le jardin et prirent place sur un banc qui se trouvait sous un arbre.

— Mon pauvre ami, vous qui sortez de rétablissement vous voilà de nouveau en proie aux ennuis.

— Ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui m'est déjà arrivé.

— Ne me le rappelez pas, Diego… J'ai… J'ai bien cru vous perdre à jamais, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Diego porta sa main à son visage, le lui caressant gentiment. Elle se retourna vers lui, gardant les yeux clos et savourant l'instant. Il était si rare que son ami fasse montre de la tendresse, de l'amour, qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

— Salena, murmura-t-il.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il déposa un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un hum-hum assez sonore les arrêta. Diego garda contenance devant cette interruption et observa Salena rosir de confusion, légèrement mal à l'aise.

— Diego, intervint don Alejandro d'un ton réprobateur.

Le jeune don fit alors un baisemain à Salena avant de se lever et de l'inviter à faire de même tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

— Père, vous voilà de retour, dit-il tout guilleret.

— En effet… Le vice-roi aimerait rencontrer tous les propriétaires terriens au plus vite et m'a demandé de les prévenir. Il souhaiterait aussi que cette rencontre se déroule ici, à l'hacienda, énonça don Alejandro.

— Vous a-t-il expliqué la raison d'une telle réunion ?

— Hélas non… Mais en somme, c'est à moi d'organiser cet événement. À ce propos, Salena, vous y êtes conviez vous aussi.

— Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Bien sur, vous représentez la famille De Castillos.

— Sans vous je n'aurais rien pu faire… Gracias, Don Alejandro.

— Je vous en prie… Maintenant jeunes gens, surtout toi Diego, faites attention à votre comportement. Si je vous retrouve de nouveau trop… proche…, bien que je n'aie rien contre, je vais devoir sévir et vous faire chaperonner. Dois-je vous rappeler les bonnes manières et la bienséance entre hommes et femmes qui ne sont pas mariés ?

Diego et Salena rougirent sous ce commentaire ; néanmoins, Diego ne relâcha pas la main de Salena pour autant.

— Le dîner va bientôt être servi, dois-je demander à Crescencia de prévoir un couvert supplémentaire ? questionna-t-il par la suite.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, assura Diego.

— Salena ne reste pas ? demanda-t-il tristement.

— Si, Don Alejandro… Diego a déjà fait le nécessaire, expliqua-t-elle lui faisant retrouver le sourire.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, à la taverne, Garcia terminait de raconter son périple à Don Diego qui finissait de se remettre de ses blessures.

— Ainsi le Renard vous a de nouveau échappé, sourit le jeune don compatissant.

— En effet… Dire qu'il était à portée de main.

— À portée de sabre si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit, souligna Diego.

— Si seulement le canyon du diable n'avait pas été hanté par le fantôme de Shimoar, soupira le sergent avant d'avaler une gorgée du verre de vin gracieusement offert par son ami.

— Allons, Sergent, ce n'est que partie remise… Je suis certain qu'un jour vous l'attraperez, dit le jeune don en se levant.

— Don Diego, débuta le sergent en lui saisissant le poignet pour le retenir.

Garcia en eut une drôle de sensation après ce que son ami venait de lui dire.

— Qu'y a-t-il à votre service, Sergent ? questionna Diego légèrement nerveux.

— Croyez-vous réellement qu'un jour je lui mettrai la main dessus ?

— Bien évidemment, sourit le jeune don en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos avec sa main libre.

Le sergent le relâcha, mal à l'aise et le salua. Il le regarda sortir de la taverne claudiquant. Son ami avait été blessé par des bandidos, certes… Le fait est que Zorro devait certainement se trouvait dans le même état suite à sa venue au cuartel… Pendant un court instant il avait eu la sensation d'avoir saisi le Renard lorsqu'il avait tenu le poignet de son ami… Garcia se secoua la tête devant cette idée et entreprit de vider son verre.

Fin.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur bis : Les Tongvas sont une réelle tribu indienne qui vit encore de nos jours dans la région de Los Angeles. Tukupar Itar et Tolmalok existent dans leur croyance. Et Shishongna est le nom du "monde souterrain" et le royaume de Tolmalok_

_Cette histoire fait partie du challenge histoire de fantôme pour le Zorro de Disney qui devait contenir ces trois éléments dans n'importe quel ordre._

_Le premier : Il doit y avoir une histoire de fantôme incluant un indien._

_Le second : Garcia poursuit Zorro blessé et se retrouve à deux doigts de l'attraper._

_Le dernier : Zorro doit faire peur à Garcia en utilisant l'écho d'un canyon._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le spectacle._


End file.
